


Two Kinds Of People

by CherryWaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryWaves/pseuds/CherryWaves





	Two Kinds Of People




End file.
